Inappropriate
by Junebert
Summary: A rumor is circulating the grounds about a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor, and neither of them is happy about it. A oneshot written for the rumor competition.


Disclaimer (I often forget to add these): I am not JK Rowling and do not own anything but the plot.

"Draco! How could you! After everything we've been through!" Pansy burst into the Slytherin common room, slamming the door in her wake.

"What is it now?" Draco sighed, skimming his Potions essay for any errors.

"I can't believe this! And just for the mudblood? This is completely inappropriate!" Pansy continued to shriek, and all Draco did was proofread his paper, "I mean, Granger, out of all of the girls you could have, you choose Granger?"

His face shot up from his work, glaring at the girl, "What are you talking about, Pansy?" he said through gritted teeth, slowly standing up from the leather couch.  
"Everyone knows, Draco. We are officially over, and don't even think about trying to get back together with me, because it's not going to happen. Not even if you told me how pretty I am, or how smart I am,"

"Pansy, where did you hear about this?" Draco seemed surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

"Everyone was talking about it at dinner. I think you should take your-"

"What does Granger think she's doing?" He angrily stormed out of the room, making sure his wand was in his pocket. He found the library, the most obvious place for the know-it-all to be. He scanned every row until he found her with her nose almost touching the page in a textbook.

"Why is everyone talking about us?" He furiously whispered once she was in hearing range.

"What do you mean _us_?" She retorted, pushing the book aside.

"The whole school is ogling over about how we're a couple, which we are not," He spat back the last word harshly as her mouth gaped slightly at the information.

"They all think I'm dating you?" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one else was near.

"Don't act so innocent, Granger, I know you like me, I've known since third year. So just tell me what you told everyone."

"Me? Like you? Believe me, ferret, if I had any feelings for you other than hatred the world would disintegrate."

"Who started the rumors then, if it wasn't you?" Draco countered, rolling his eyes at her denial.

"Probably one of your idiotic Slytherin friends trying to be funny. If it bothers you so much, go talk to them, I actually have somewhere to be."

"What's so important, Granger, have a date with the Weasel?" he teased, smirking his usual way.

"That is none of your business!" she seemed much more upset about his remark than he had expected. She took her book and left the privacy of the bookshelves, leaving Draco by himself. So something was going on with her and the ginger. He felt a strange jolt in his stomach when he realized this, something he hadn't felt since third year. Funny, he had been in a situation quite the same then. He shrugged it off as he walked out of the library, heading to the Slytherin common room once again to chat up Blaise about a certain rumor circulating around the castle.

* * *

"How's the mudblood treating you, Draco?" Blaise snickered as soon as Draco entered the room.

"Very funny, Blaise, now tell me, why do you find it hilarious to make my life complicated?"

"Because of your reactions," he stated it a though it were obvious, causing Draco to glare, which made Blaise chuckle and point, as if to say 'that's what I mean.'

"This is far from funny, how am I supposed to get everyone to shut up?"

"Oh, Draco is embarrassed? How sad, honestly, I feel so bad for you I've forgotten how to cry. Figure it out with your new lover," he walked away, leaving a stunned Draco. Is that how people talked to Malfoys now?

He sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, sighing in exasperation. This is just perfect, perfect. How was he supposed to clear up the rumor? How did people even accept the tale? I mean, it's not like he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter, would actually want to snog that annoying know-it-all.  
He got up from his seat, grabbed his essay from the table where he left it and climbed the stairs to the boys dormitories. He took out his novel he had taken from the library, and soon forgot all about the rumors circulating the grounds.

* * *

"Really Draco? A mudblood?" was the first thing he heard the next morning, and all he could do was moan and throw a pillow towards the voice. He heard a groan and smiled, remembering he stashed his book from last night in their. He sat up in his bed and quickly got dressed and made his way to breakfast, hoping to get there early so he could avoid too much taunting.

"Malfoy, you need to make people talking about us," he heard when he neared the Great Hall.

"What ever do you mean?" he joked, trying to pretend his enemy wasn't telling him what to do. He was already in a bad mood.

"Professor McGonagall told me I should start rethinking my decisions! The_ teachers_ even believe it, I think Ron and Harry are still questioning me. I can't take it! Please, just stop doing this!"

"You think I want this to be going around? I don't even want to be seen talking to you now, let alone be known for being the first person on Earth to ever like you," he spit, pushing open the doors to the Great Hall, where everything was silent, and everyone was there. They were all staring at the two with a strange look.

"So, it's not true, then?" some Ravenclaw finally broke the silence, and all Draco did was nod and grab an apple from the Slytherin table. From then on, no one even thought about the wild story again, except for Draco. It was all he could think about, especially that feeling he got in the library, and the exact same one when he was begging him to stop the rumor. Once, he got the idea to tell her about it, that maybe she got the same feeling, but then he realized that, without a shadow of a doubt, that would be completely inappropriate.


End file.
